


Too Drunk for That

by systems



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drunk Fic, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Fic, and maybe a swear or two, rated for drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt off a tumblr meme. </p><p>"I like this one," Sousuke says, holding up his arm. Haru has to assume he means one of the fish that are swimming up his forearm. Maybe he means all of them. "Let's go get it tattooed on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Drunk for That

**Author's Note:**

> For @ishka
> 
> SouHaru + 13. “didn’t you hear me the first time?”

Haru's not sure when the idea of using eyeliner to draw on his boyfriend occurred to him, but Gou leaving a tube behind was just a happy coincidence. She also leaves behind a bottle of rum from one of the tropical islands she'd visited on her honeymoon, though that was not accidental. After she and Seijuurou go, the evening becomes a pleasantly warm blur in Haru's mind as he and his boyfriend lean against the couch and pour each other drinks. Eventually, Haru spots the eyeliner where it had rolled under the kotatsu, and he sets to work decorating Sousuke. 

"I like this one," Sousuke says, holding up his arm. Haru has to assume he means one of the fish that are swimming up his forearm. Maybe he means all of them. "Let's go get it tattooed on." 

Snorting, Haru shakes his head. "Not happening. You're drunk." 

"'M not drunk, you're drunk," Sousuke shoots back. It's not the first time they've had this argument, and Haru still finds it funny. "Come oooon, we can walk, it's not that far." 

Haru has to think about this for a moment, but he's pretty sure, "It is that far, actually. It's miles. And more miles." Haru concludes that he, in fact, may also be drunk. 

"Take the train," Sousuke returns, and stands up. 

Haru waits patiently. Ten, nine, eight, seven…

Sousuke sits back down. 

"Well?" Haru asks. 

"Forgot where I was going," Sousuke admits. "Oh, right! Coat!" 

"We're not going to walk to the tattoo place right now," Haru calls after him. "You're drunk. You can't get tattoos when you're drunk." 

"We're taking the train!" Sousuke yells back, presumably ignoring the second part. "Didn't you hear me the first time?" 

Haru pushes himself to his feet with a sigh. "What train, Sousuke? They've all stopped by now." 

"We'll wait for the next one!" Sousuke says, and Haru's a little pissed that even drunk he's got an answer for everything.

He finds Sousuke in the hall, struggling with the buttons on his coat. He's got them lined up wrong and is currently searching around the hem for his 'missing' buttons. Haru leans against the wall. This was a questionable decision, he decides, when his butt hits the floor. 

"Happened to you?" Sousuke drops his coat tails to ask. "Did you drink too much?" 

"No," Haru turns his head to the side. "Wall's just slipperly." 

"Slippery." 

"Slilppery," Haru argues. 

"Silpp-per-per-god damn it." Sousuke joins Haru on the floor. "I'm too drunk for this." 

"It's okay." Haru pats his arm. "We can go tomorrow, if you still want it when you're sober." 

"But what if the makeup smudges overnight?" Sousuke asks, sounding distressed at the very idea. "I hear that's a thing." 

"I can draw it again," Haru shrugs. "We'll take pictures."

"Send them to Rin," Sousuke says, as if that's a logical continuation of the thought. 

"What?" 

"He'll remind me in the morning." In a gross imitation of Rin's voice, he goes on, "What the fuck is this, Sousuke? Why are you sending me pictures of your arms? Is this a tattoo? Did Haru get tattooed, too? Do I need to call Makoto to check on you two?"

Haru starts laughing and can't stop. "Help me up," he wheezes. "It's warmer in the living room." 

"You're the one who decided to sit," Sousuke says after a moment.

"I didn't decide, the wall decided." Haru frowns. There aren't a lot of options, if his boyfriend is going to continue being a lump rather than helpful. He could crawl. He wrinkles his nose in distaste. He really does not want to crawl. 

A hand appears in front of his face. "Come on. You have to help me take pictures of this shit." Haru looks up. He's still got his coat on, haphazard buttoning and all. 

"You're cute." 

"And you're officially drunker than me," Sousuke says, but he's got that smile on his face that's far too fond to leave any bite in the words.

Haru takes his hand, and they stagger back to the living room together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @systemsforfic


End file.
